Aladin
Aladin è un tritone di tipo Bythitidae. È stato un soldato del regno del palazzo del drago e successivamente uno schiavo dei nobili mondiali. In seguito alla liberazione da parte di Fisher Tiger si è unito a lui nei pirati del sole. Aspetto Aladin è un tritone alto e muscoloso. Ha gli occhi molto piccoli, i capelli neri legati in una coda di cavallo e una barba dello stesso colore. La sua lunga coda è chiara nella parte alta, poi ha alcune macchie scure e infine diventa completamente nera vicino alla pinna. Indossa una giacca senza maniche nera con il Jolly Roger dei pirati del sole sulla schiena. Sul braccio sinistro ha un tatuaggio che dice 1TC e sulla parte sinistra dell'addome porta tatuato il marchio dei pirati del sole, che copre il marchio dei draghi celesti, simbolo di schiavitù. Carattere Aladin ha molto autocontrollo e sangue freddo. Essendo stato uno schiavo capisce il trauma subito da Koala. Inoltre, nonostante sia stato uno schiavo, si occupa di controllare la salute del nobile mondiale Myosgard, anche se solo per ordine di Otohime. Relazioni Ciurma Sembra andare d'accordo con tutta la ciurma. Non lo si è mai visto litigare con nessuno dei suoi compagni, e ha dimostrato grande devozione per Fisher Tiger. Arlong lo chiama fratello, ma non è chiaro se questo sia un segno di rispetto o semplicemente lo faccia in quanto Aladin non è un umano. Sembra avere un rapporto di forte amicizia con Jinbe. Koala Aladin simpatizza per Koala, in quanto egli stesso è stato uno schiavo e capisce il trauma della bambina. Sembra non avere l'odio per gli umani di Arlong, o almeno è capace di distinguere tra le persone e non odia indiscriminatamente tuta la razza. Forza e abilità Essendo un tritone, Aladin possiede dieci volte la forza di un comune umano, inoltre può nuotare molto velocemente e respirare sott'acqua. È il medico dei pirati del sole; il suo livello di abilità è sconosciuto. Quando ha cercato di salvare Fisher Tiger, infatti, egli glielo ha impedito. Armi Aladin gira sempre con un tridente ed è probabile che sia molto abile nell'usarlo. Storia Il tempo di Fisher Tiger Aladin era un soldato dell'esercito reale dell'isola degli uomini-pesce, finchè non venne catturato dagli umani e divenne uno schiavo. Anni dopo Fisher Tiger liberò anche lui assieme agli altri prigionieri e fondò i pirati del sole: Aladin si unì a lui come medico di bordo. Quando la ciurma fa salire a bordo Koala, intenzionata a riportarla a casa, Aladin spiega a Jinbe come il passato stato di schiava stia ancora influenzando la ragazza, che continua a pulire e si rifiuta di piangere, chiedendo di non essere uccisa. All'arrivo a Full Shout, Aladin e tutti gli altri salutano per l'ultima volta Koala, mentre Tiger l'accompagna fino al suo villaggio. Poco dopo i pirati del sole sentono il rumore di numerosi spari e capiscono che il solo capitano è stato vittima di un'imboacata della Marina. Anche il resto della ciurma viene accerchiato da alcune navi della Marina, che affondano quella dei pirati. Tiger rimane gravemente ferito ma riesce a raggiungere i compagni; assieme agli altri riesce ad impadronirsi di una nave e a fuggire. A bordo della nave della Marina sequestrata, Aladin cerca di curare Tiger convincendo a ricevere una trafusione di sangue umano. Tiger si rifiuta di sopravvivere in quel modo e racconta a tutti del suo passato di schiavo. Prima che egli muoia, Aladin gli dice che sarà per sempre ricordato come l'eroe dell'isola degli uomini-pesce. After Tiger's Death Dopo la morte di Fisher Tiger, Aladin e il resto dei pirati del sole passano sotto il comando di Jinbe. Arlong viene catturato e mente alla Marina sul modo in cui Tiger è morto; leggendo il giornale, Aladin ipotizza che l'abbia fatto per difendere il suo onore. Dopo il rilascio di Arlong causato dell'ingresso di Jinbe nella Flotta dei sette, i pirati del sole si dividono e Aladin decide di restare nel gruppo capitanato da Jinbe. Some time later, an uproar occurred on Fishman Island when a World Noble arrived. Aladdin, Jinbe, and the Sun Pirates who follow him were present. When the noble was threatening Otohime, Shirahoshi cried and called out Sea Kings which sent the noble into a shock and caused him to pass out. Aladdin decided to tend to the noble's wounds as well as Otohime's. After the noble was healed, Otohime decided to accompany him to the surface. After one week, she returned safe and sound with a piece of paper that could make a big difference. Otohime finally reached out to the Fishman Island citizens and collect their signatures. One day, the box containing the signatures suddenly caught fire and Otohime was shot. Aladdin looked around wondering where the bullet came from. He was later seen attending Otohime's funeral, standing solemnly alongside a tearful Jinbe, and watching a visual broadcast by the princes stating that they would continue collecting signatures for their plans for migration. Aladdin's current status is unknown, but if he is still in Jinbe's crew, he will have to leave the island along with the other Sun Pirates after Jinbe abdicated his Shichibukai title. It has been revealed that the Sun Pirates have been working under the jurisdiction of the Yonko Big Mom as part of her protection of Fishman Island, although Jinbe is currently thinking of cutting themselves off from Big Mom as he is seriously thinking of joining the Straw Hat Pirates. What will become of the remaining Sun Pirates if he does so is unknown. Curiosità * Il suo nome e il suo aspetto, in particolare il fisico muscoloso, i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo e la coda, sono riferimenti a un Jinn, l'essere reso famoso dal genio della lampada di Aladino. Navigazione en:Aladdin Categoria:Tritoni e sirene Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi nati nel Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati del sole Categoria:Ex schiavi Categoria:Medici Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia